That Will Never Change
by phoenix545
Summary: Yeah, their lives will change, but his feelings won't. -mpreg-


**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy.**

"Oh, hello Sousuke!" Mrs. Tachibana said with a bright smile, heavily resembling Makoto's. "Makoto is in his room." she moved out of the way to let the taller male in, Sousuke thanked her politely and she walked away to attend to what she was doing before being interrupted. He took off his shoes and made his way to his lovers room.

He often did unexpected visits like this, he had to make sure Makoto was alright. What if something happened and he wasn't, or no one, was around? Sousuke would never forgive himself. However, he was late today because he had swim practice and wanted to get something from the gas station for them both. Makoto told him he didn't need to come all the time, in a courteous why though, but Sousuke thought of it was his responsibility.

"Oi, Makoto." he opened the door and when he saw the sight inside, his mouth gaped slightly. Makoto was facing the other way, though clearly asleep. He could tell by the steady and tranquil breathing. Tons of papers scattered the floor and some rest on the bed, meaning that the brunette was probably doing homework before passing out. Sousuke shut the door, making sure it made absolutely no noise. He sat down at the edge of his bed, not even disturbing the other male, and set the white gas station bag by his feet.

Looking over his shoulder at his lover, he could see that he was extremely exhausted. Makoto wasn't normally a deep sleeper, but many things have changed. Sousuke couldn't blame him for being tired all the time, who could? One baby would be hard enough, but three? Sousuke couldn't even imagine.

He had gotten Makoto pregnant their first time they ever had sex. It was after a tournament, they both were in the changing room, alone, one thing led to another, and then he finds out he's going to be a dad. Makoto wasn't the one who told him, it was Rin. He'd gotten the information from Haru, who told Rin not to tell him yet because Haru was still trying to convince Makoto to tell him himself.

Rin on the other hand was furious, he punched Sousuke, yelled at him, and basically beat the shit out of him until he was senseless. After that whole show down, he confronted Makoto, saying that he'd take responsibility. That's all it was suppose to be, a responsibility. One he didn't want to do, he'll be honest. It was almost like a chore in his eyes because he's a teen, who wants to be taking care of kids at this age?

Then he thought about Makoto. Makoto was also a teen, and if anything, he's going through much more than him. Him complaining about his end of the stick, just seemed so pathetic. So, he stayed by Makoto's side.

They didn't really know each other that well, making things a little more hard and awkward, but as he spent more time with Makoto, he started to feel very different for the other. He was falling in love. Once he realized that, he blushed, thinking how that was so ridiculous. Him? In love? He would laugh at himself, but that was the truth. He wondered if Makoto thought the same thing...

Seeing how the brunette decided to keep going to school, despite Sousuke's bitter opinion on the matter, he got closer to his friends as well. It wasn't easy, all of them gave him the cold shoulder at first. Plus, the little blonde one, like Rin, beat him up...and jumped him.

He's still embarrassed that at his height, he was taken down by someone so small. Who could blame him? He was just walking home at a late hour like always from swim practice, as he walked passed the usual alley, a hand touched him by his wrist, pulling him into the alley.

Before he could fully register what was happening, someone jumped onto his back, they leaned in close, whispering in his ear "This is what you get for what you did to Mako-chan.". So since that day he's become more fearful of the small blonde, which he's sure the other is happy about.

Makoto and his parents were angry at the both as well, but they realized that there was nothing they could do now besides supporting their children. It's been seven months now, only two more to go. Sousuke is surprised how everything turned out so smoothly. The only real bump in the road is when they found out they were going to have triplets. Makoto was freaking out, he however comforted the brunette, despite being overwhelmed as well.

The thing he's learned so far about being a parent is that, you can no longer be selfish, even the slightest. You must worry about your kids existence than your own. He'll be honest again, when he found out he was having triplets, he inwardly groaned. That only meant more work.

He began thinking things like "Do I really have to put up with this?" or "I don't need to do this, I could just leave." though, again, he thought about Makoto. They've grown so much in their relationship, to the point where he could tell Makoto anything, anything! They've both opened up to one another so much, he'd be throwing away everything they've worked on if he just walked out. For what? His laziness and apathy? He's just being selfish.

As the months went on, he's selfishness died out, he no longer could even bare the thoughts of leaving. The feeling of love for Makoto and his kids was too great it was scary at times. A lot of things were changing, but his feeling would never. He was oddly sure about that.

The body laying the bed began to stir, Makoto sat up and let out a yawn before stretching out his arms with his back still facing Sousuke. He looked questionably over his shoulder and when he made eye contact with the taller male his face lit up. In a way that made Sousuke's heart skip several beats.

Sousuke cleared his throat, looking away and ignoring the blush across his cheeks "So, you finally decided to wake up?" he really didn't know what else to say. Makoto's smile really caught him off guard.

Makoto chuckled "Sorry, I just passed out without realizing."

"You've been studying a lot lately..."

"Yeah! I mean, I know that finals aren't until next month, but it's always great to get a head start right?" the brunette smiled warmly.

"I guess, but don't over due yourself." Sousuke advised, making Makoto chuckle again.

"I won't, don't worry." he sighed, ever so gently placing his hand on the round stomach, almost instantly feeling a kick. And it wasn't like a kick from one of them, no, Sousuke was sure all three of them moved at the same time.

"Do they always do that?"

"Hmm, yeah, most of the time." Makoto answering with a smile.

"Do they keep you up at night?"

"They can, depending on how hard they're kicking."

"Hn? Little brats." he muttered.

Makoto laughed "Well, I can't really blame them. It must be very claustrophobic." Sousuke smiled, agreeing silently. A comfortable silence fell over both of them, allowing Makoto to move so he was sitting next to his lover.

"Oh," Sousuke suddenly remembered, he bent over slightly to pick up the white bag at his feet, he brought it up onto his lap "I almost forgot, I got you this on my way here." he reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Sousuke handed the bag over which Makoto took gratefully "It's a little late to eat them now, but I'll be sure to pack them for lunch tomorrow. Thank you Sousuke, you really didn't have to." again, that smile, God, Sousuke wishes he would just stop. Every time the brunette gave him that smile, his chest would start to flutter, he'd feel this whole face go red, and he felt so light.

"It's really the least I could do." he muttered, looking off to the side. It really was. It's not like he's doing anything really. It's not like he was carrying around three times his weight. Makoto was doing all the work. He's just been standing off to the side with a sign that read "You Can Do It!" but that's really it. Sousuke doesn't understand anyone who complains about their partner being pregnant, acting like they were doing everything and showing no sympathy. Those people...they're really was no helping them. "Plus, it's only chips..."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's one, nuzzling his nose into the shoulder. "Thank you Sousuke, thank you so much for sticking around. I appreciate it more than I can say." Sousuke shrugged, trying to keep the cool and tough act up, but his heart was beating so fast and his breathing was becoming harder to control.

"I-I...I love you..." was the only thing he managed to say, no other words seemed right. The brunette looked up at him, spring green met teal blue. Slowly, ever so slowly, Makoto connected their lips together. Sousuke, shocked at first, but deepened the kiss.

Makoto pulled away, still looking deeply and lovingly into his eyes "I love you too."

That night, both were all cuddled up. Sousuke having his arms wrapped protectively around the others waist, along with his chin resting on top of the brown locks. Makoto had his back facing his lover, but was pressed very against the other. They're wasn't an inch of space between them.

Now, now he was certain. Certain that yes, people around them will change, their scenery will change, their lives will forever will change, but, his feelings will never. That will never, ever change.

* * *

 **cheesy i know i know! im sorry!  
**

 **i tried XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to go check out some of my others ;3**

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


End file.
